


Clash

by 7_27_1978



Series: Sexy Shenanigans in Askr [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, Dry Humping, F/F, Oral Sex, Smut, Sparring, Sparring as foreplay, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_27_1978/pseuds/7_27_1978
Summary: Lucina and Laevatein engage in a late night sparring session to burn off some energy.It works very, very well.
Relationships: Lucina/Laevatein
Series: Sexy Shenanigans in Askr [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863952
Kudos: 10





	Clash

*CLACK*

The sound of wood on wood resonates again throughout the training room as two princesses clash training blades. With blades interlocked, Lucina spares a second to make eye contact with her opponent, Laevatein. There’s a look of sheer focus on the girls face, one that Lucina imagines is mirrored on her own. 

Each of them struggle to gain the upper hand, each pushing their blade against the others to break their opponents defense. Before either girl manages to take the upper hand, Laevatein twists her blade, parrying Lucina’s away as both girls jump back, ready to strike again.

The empty room is silent now, save for the heavy breathing of the two sole occupants. Though the room is normally full of heroes of many backgrounds, all training in various ways, it is now host to one lone duel. It’s late night, late enough that most of the Order has retired until morning. Lucina had thought she’d be alone, wandering the castle halls, unable to sleep, when she had happened upon Laevatein, seemingly in a similar predicament. They’d been exchanging pleasant small talk when Laevatein had suggested a bout of sparring to burn off some energy. Eager to learn more about her sister in arms, Lucina had heartily accepted.

The princesses circle each other like sharks, each waiting for the other to slip up, to drop their defense, but no easy opportunity comes. Knowing that her opponent is skilled enough to not give her an opening, Lucina steels herself, and lunges at Laevatein. She stabs with her wooden blade, expecting to be parried, but is surprised when Laevatein side steps, leaving Lucina’s forward momentum unchecked. Before she can regain her position, Laevatein shoulder checks her, sending her plummeting to the floor. The impact knocks the air out of her lungs, and her sword out of her hands. 

Lucina watches as her blade bounces away, now out of reach, and turns her sight to Laevatein. The pink haired girl is smirking as though she’s won, and approaches Lucina with her sword lowered at her side. That’s exactly the opening Lucina needs. As neither duelist has put blade to skin yet, the game is still on. Lucina watches as Laevatein closes the distance until she is standing directly over her, not breaking eye contact the whole way. 

“Had enough?” Laevatein asks, the first thing anyone's said since the duel began.

“Not quite,” Lucina answers, then sweeps at Laevatein’s legs, knocking them out from under her. With her own blade too far away to grab, she opts to go for her opponent's blade. She rolls to her hands and knees, then lunges at a recovering Laevatein, pinning her down as she tries to grab at her practice blade. Laevatein rolls, trying to throw Lucina off, but the Yllisians grip remains true. Before long, Lucina manages to pry the wooden blade from Laevatein’s hands. The pair roll again, this time it ends with Lucina straddling Laevatein’s waist, and a wooden blade at the Muspellans throat.

The struggle ends with Laevatein's apparent defeat. The sound of combat disappears, and again the sound of labored breathing takes its place.

As Lucina catches her breath, she looks down at Laevatein. The girls twintails seem to have come undone during the tussle on the ground, and Laevatein's pink hair now lays splayed around her. Her face is flushed, but despite this, Laevatein's keeps up her steely stare, even through the heavy breathing of someone so exerted.

‘She looks cute like this,’ Lucina thinks to herself.

Oh. 

_ Oh.  _

Lucina feels her face flush as she comes to the realization that she’s been sitting on Laevatein for perhaps a bit longer than necessary. For some reason though, she doesn’t move. She pulls the blade back from Laevatein's neck and sets it aside, but still neither princess moves from their position. Instead they continue to stare into each other's eyes, faces equally flushed now. 

Lucina finally finds the strength to move and starts to stand up, but Laevatein puts her hands on Lucina’s thighs, holding her where she is. With just a simple touch, Lucina feels paralyzed. All she can do is sit and stare as Laevatein’s hands travel up past her hips. She holds eye contact as those same hands slide up the side of her torso, then shudders slightly as they pass her neck. Finally Laevatein's hands arrive at Lucina's face, allowing Laevatein to cup her cheeks, and pull the princess into a searing kiss.

Electricity surges through Lucina as their lips meet. She feels as though all the energy she’s just spent sparring has come back tenfold. She puts her hand to the side of Laevatein’s face as they deepen the kiss. Lucina grinds into Laevatein’s waist, moaning into her mouth as the heat from the kiss envelops her. Laevatein bucks up against Lucina’s dry humping, then suddenly bites down on Lucina’s lower lip. Washed over by pain and pleasure, Lucina lets loose a broken, keening moan, before pulling back from the embrace entirely.

Laevatein is smirking again, and Lucina watches her cock an eyebrow, as if asking why she pulled back. “We should move to somewhere more private,” Lucina suggests, standing up.

Laevatein wastes no time in springing to her feet, clearly also refilled on energy. “My room’s closer.”

Nothing more has to be said.

Next thing Lucina knows the door to Laevatein’s room is being slammed shut and she’s being slammed up against it. Lucina reaches around behind Laevatein, resting her palms on her partner's ass as Laevatein holds the sides of Lucina’s face, trapping her in a deep kiss.

Not that Lucina minds, of course.

Lucina pushes Laevatein’s legs apart with a knee, giving Laevatein something to grind on as the kiss continues. Laevatein moans in approval, but it doesn’t take long for her to want  _ more _ . Laevatein grabs one of Lucina’s hands and pulls it around to the front of her waist, all but shoving it down her pants. Lucina takes the not so subtle hint and deftly unbuttons Laevatein’s pants, her hand slipping into Laevatein’s underwear. Though she’s working blind, Lucina quickly manages to find the right pleasure points as she rubs at Laevatein’s clit. She draws little circles, earning another moan from Laevatein, who keeps up the fiery kiss. 

Not content with just rubbing, Lucina reaches further down still, and slips a finger into Laevatein’s wet pussy. This is enough to get Laevatein to break the kiss as she gasps at the penetration. Laevatein begins to gyrate her hips as Lucina curls her finger inside her, her moans rising in pitch as she buries her head in the crook of Lucina’s neck. It’s when Lucina slides a second finger past Laevatein’s swollen lips that the Muspellan bites down on Lucina’s neck. Not hard, but enough to hit that exciting line between pleasure and pain. 

Both girls are moaning now at the different forms of pleasure, and it does not take long for Lucina to pull an orgasm from Laevatein. With her palm on her clit and two fingers pistoning in and out of Laevatein’s depths, the pink haired girl cums on Lucina’s hand, her knees trembling, her moans spilling into the air. 

Lucina pulls her hand back, both her hands now placed on Laevatein’s waist, in case she needs to catch her. The need does not arise, as Laevatein continues to stand tall. Lucina’s lost count of how many times she’s found herself looking into Laevatein’s eyes as they both catch their breath, but this time feels as though it’s cut short as Laevatein grabs Lucina by the throat.

Now it’s Lucina’s turn to tremble at the knees, ever so slightly. Laevatein swings Lucina around, and Lucina lets the slightly shorter girl push her backwards towards the bed. When she feels it against the back of her legs, she lets herself fall back on it as Laevatein takes a step back. Lucina watches as the Muspellan pulls her shirt over her head, revealing a body toned by years of combat training, and breasts small and perky enough to not need a bra. Suddenly feeling overdressed, Lucina too removes her shirt, showcasing a body not entirely dissimilar to her partners. Athletic and scarred from battle, with her own bust a similar size to Laevatein’s. The two princess waste no time in removing their boots and pants as well, each stealing looks at the other as they do so, the two of them admiring the beauty of the others body.

When both princesses are finally naked, Lucina slides backwards on the bed, followed by Laevatein, who quickly climbs atop her. Laevatein places a quick kiss on Lucina’s lips, then one at her neck, another on one of her nipples, and kisses a whole trail down her stomach until she arrives between Lucina’s legs. She wraps her arms around Lucina’s legs as Lucina hooks her ankles together behind Laevatein’s back. Never one to hesitate, Laevatein licks up Lucina’s dripping slit, enjoying the fact that she’s made her partner so wet. She strokes at Lucina’s clit with one hand while reaching up to pinch at a nipple with the other. Lucina moans as she arches her back, and she reaches down to bury her hands in pink hair, holding her partner to her throbbing pussy. Laevatein doubles her effort, speeding up both the stimulation she’s rubbing into Lucina’s clit as well as her lapping at Lucina’s pussy. Having already been stimulated for some time now, Lucina quickly feels herself approaching a peak of pleasure. 

Laevatein is holding nothing back now, her efforts at pleasuring her partner now at a frenzied speed, and finally Lucina succumbs to orgasm. She bucks up, but Laevatein is quick to push her back down, determined to eat her out all the way through Lucina’s tremors. Lucina writhes in Laevatein’s hold, as wave after wave of pleasure hit her, until slowly, they ebb away into aftershocks. Laevatein slows as Lucina’s moans quiet, and she loosens her hold as Lucina begins to buck less and less. It’s when Lucina is fully limp in her arms that Laevatein is satisfied, and crawls her way up the bedsheets to lay at Lucina’s side. The two lay side by side for a moment before Lucina sits up. She looks forward for a moment, before turning to look back at Laevatein.

Here they find themselves again, panting, staring into the others eyes. This time, an unspoken question is asked.

“Stay.” Laevatein says. It’s a short answer. But it’s enough. Lucina smiles and lays back down as Laevatein pulls a blanket over the both of them. 

Their energy finally spent, the pair soon finds themselves in a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of those 'intrusive thought' type fics that come spur of the moment. Hope y'all enjoyed, I've always got more in the pipeline. Until next time!


End file.
